Run!
by Treska SilverFlame
Summary: When running for your life beware of running into the love of your life. Oneshot.


Treska: Okay, this is a one shot fic. Hopefully. If anyone reads this and wished to continue it please just let me know before hand and I'll give you my blessings.  
  
Blue: And we're actually not in this. Amazing huh?  
  
Treska: Quiet you or I'll do something atrocious to you.  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and I've lost track of everything.  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
-Accenting something- Stupid italics won't work.  
  
This story takes place in the Yu-Gi-Oh TV arch "Enter the Shadow Realm" (which is the dumbest title I've ever heard. They're not -in- the Shadow Realm for crying out loud). This story takes place right after Yami and Joey have defeated the Big Five and will most likely turn AU. This will have boy/boy pairings so please don't read if you don't like.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Noah watched the small group celebrate their latest victory. A minuscule sneer crossed his features as he watched Yugi and his friends plan their next course of action. The ageless child had just finished dealing with the incompetent Big Five and was getting ready to great Kaiba in the next couple of minutes.  
  
"I'll have to do something about Yugi and his friends." Noah said to himself. "They might actually manage to complicate my plans."  
  
Noah watched the gang of six for a minute while he went over all of his options. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he noticed something. A thin smile crossed his lips. "Well if that isn't an interesting little display. Not that those idiots are aware of what's going on. Let's just separate them again. They'll try to find each other and that will give me the time I need to defeat Kaiba once and for all."  
  
Small fingers danced across a keyboard that did not truly exist while keys lit up with and eerie blue light. Noah smiled again as he watched the results of those commands. He may have the body of a child, but he was pretty wise to the ways of the world. Now it would seem that he had some unplanned entertainment ahead of him.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take you to figure out just what is going on Yugi."  
  
~ ~ (On that plain where the duel for Tristan's body took place) ~ ~  
  
"Oh man where did those creeps go with my body?!?!" Tristan wailed and screeched.  
  
"Don't worry Tristan we'll find them." Serenity said as she gathered the little robotic monkey up in her arms.  
  
"Oh Serenity I hope you're right." Tristan said gloomily while snuggling into the girl's arms, at the same time shooting a smug smile at Duke.  
  
Duke put a fake frown on as he glanced at Tristan and Serenity. Then he focused on Yugi and Joey who were watching the display. Duke then noticed that Yugi seemed to have a slightly glazed look in his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had noticed it, and apparently Yugi's other friends realized that it happened too. But where Duke got concerned when this happened, the others just seemed to accept it. The emerald eyed teen didn't think that they should just be ignoring the problem. Something seemed to be wrong with Yugi and it made Duke upset that his friends just ignored the problem.  
  
'But maybe it isn't a problem.' Duke thought to himself as they discussed their next move. 'Maybe it's just something that Yugi can't control. Wish I could ask him about it, but I don't want to do it in front of all of his friends.'  
  
Duke snapped himself out of his musings as Yugi's gentle voice sounded. "Look we know that Noah's going to go after Kaiba. So our best bet is to find Kaiba and Mokuba. Then we'll find Tristan's body."  
  
"But what if he just let the Big Five have my body? They could be running around in the real world with it right now!" Tristan hooted, panic tinting his voice.  
  
"No Yugi's right." Duke said, earning a warm smile from said teen. "Noah might be crazy, but he has his own rules that he sticks to. We find him and we'll find your body."  
  
"All right so what are we waitin' around here for? Let's go find money bags." Joey said and started off.  
  
Serenity quickly ran to catch up with her brother. Tea trailed behind them, a worried frown gracing her features. Duke and Yugi brought up the rear. They hadn't gone more than two feet when the image of Noah appeared before them.  
  
"Well I see you fools are still proving difficult to get rid of." The youngster sneered.  
  
"Where's my body you pint sized twerp?" Tristan yelled.  
  
"It's safe for the time being. But I've got bigger fish to fry and I can't have you insects interfering. So it's time to give you something else to think about."  
  
"And what would that be Noah?" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Simple. See if you can find each other again. And this time I'll make it a lot more difficult for you!"  
  
Before anyone could react to that statement a sparkling blue hole, reminiscent of the ones that landed them in this world, opened up under Yugi. The small duelist yelped in surprise as he fell into it.  
  
"Yugi!" Duke lunged for the other boy, falling in the hole after him. He heard the yells of his other friends, but couldn't do anything to help them.  
  
On they slid; Yugi had his hands out trying to somehow slow his descent. Duke had other plans. Keeping one hand outstretched he tucked his other arm to his side, trying to pick up speed. It worked and just as the hole opened into air the dice king grabbed Yugi's wrist. Duke glimpsed the ground quickly approaching and knew that they couldn't land on their feet. With a grunt of effort he pulled Yugi to him and tucked himself around the smaller duelist.  
  
"Duke!" Yugi yelled, fright tinting his voice. That was all Duke registered before his body hit the ground and darkness claimed him.  
  
* * * (Commercial break: La, la, la)* * *  
  
"Duke!?! Duke?!?!"  
  
The soft worried voice slowly penetrated Duke Devlin's foggy brain. Yugi was calling him and of all the people in the world Yugi was the last person Duke wanted to worry. Grimly he clawed through the fog that seemed to surround him. Pain lanced though and he used it to crack his eyes open.  
  
Violet, moist violet floated in front of him. They were the only things that were in focus. Then slowly details of a gentle face framed by golden bangs came into view. Skin only slightly touched by the sun seemed to glow in the afternoon light. Duke couldn't think of a more plesent sight.  
  
"Hey Yugi. What's going on?"  
  
"Noah separated us again. We fell from one of his hole pretty far up. You protected me." Yugi helped Duke as the other teen struggled to sit up.  
  
"Oh." Duke winced as his back let him know it was not happy right now.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. You're really hurt right now." Yugi said, his eyes filled with worry at the other teen's painful movements.  
  
"I'm okay Yugi. Besides it wouldn't have been a good thing if both of us was hurt. Give me a hand up."  
  
"Are you sure you should stand right away?"  
  
"Ya, I'll be fine."  
  
Yugi looked at him doubtfully, but helped Duke to his feet. Again the chocolate haired teen winced at the movement. But when he started to stretch he realized that although really sore, nothing was broken. As he worked out the kinks in his back he took a look at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a narrow gorge. Small boulders, stones and other debris littered the ground, the only clear spot was the one he and Yugi were standing in right now.  
  
"I guess that Noah doesn't want us dead." Duke said as he swung his arms to get the soreness out of them.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that." Noah's voice echoed out of nowhere. "Let's just say that I have other ways of getting rid of insects. I've always preferred to pummel them."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Yugi said.  
  
A distand rumbling started up. Duke started, whipping around to face the source of the noise. He watched as small pebbles started to dance on the ground. The rumbling was becoming steadily louder and heading right for them.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that even less!" Duke said.  
  
"Oh no." Yugi paled. "I know that sound. Run!"  
  
Yugi took off in the opposite direction, his short legs pumping as hard as possible. Duke snapped out of the slight daze the dancing pebbles had put him in. Quickly he caught up and started to pass the smaller teen. Quickly they scrambled over the rocks, trying to keep an eye on their footings while watching the path ahead. Duke glanced back and blanched at the sight behind them.  
  
"Yugi what are those things?" He hollered.  
  
"Mammoth Graveyards. Keep your eyes in front of you and don't stop. If we do we're dead!"  
  
Duke put on an extra burst of speed as he clamored over the rocks praying that he didn't trip. He glanced back to see how Yugi was doing and was horrified to see that the other teen was falling behind.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Keep going, I'll be fine." Yugi shouted, his words struggling past his panting breath.  
  
Duke did keep going, but he slowed his pace down slightly. He wasn't about to abandon Yugi just because he was faster. Duke turned again to see how the spiky haired teen was doing when Yugi cried out in pain. Duke stopped dead and turned.  
  
Yugi was on the ground wrestling with his leg. Duke could see Yugi's foot wedged in-between two stones, the ankle twisted painfully. The small duelist was yanking at his foot and the rocks trying to free himself. Like a locomotive the Mammoth Graveyard stampede was barreling down on them.  
  
"Yugi!" Duke cried and sprinted to the other's side.  
  
"Duke you've got to get out of here!" Yugi had to scream above the noise of the approaching herd. "Leave me. Get going!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Duke snarled as he pulled at the rocks. With an angry yank he pulled one rock loose enough for Yugi to pull his foot out.  
  
Duke took one look at Yugi's swollen ankle and knew that it was a very bad sprain, probably even broken. Without a second thought he scooped the smaller teen into his arms and then ran. A blush streamed across his face as he realized just how light Yugi was and how good it felt to have him there. But the rattling of stones jarred him to his senses and he took off.  
  
"Duke leave me." Yugi said. "I'll just slow you down."  
  
"No little one I'm not leaving you." Duke said as he dodged around a large bolder. "We'll get out of this."  
  
Emerald eyes scanned everywhere, hoping that a place they could hide would pop up. Yugi's slim hand clung grimly onto Duke's vest and the dice king could hear the little one's ragged breaths. Somewhere in the back of his mind Duke was cherishing this moment.  
  
The pounding was getting closer. Duke knew that he couldn't afford to look back to see how close the Mammoth Graveyards were now. Suddenly Duke spotted what they were looking for, a cave. It was just a few feet away from them to the left. Sucking in his breathe he let it out along with a burst of speed. Duke dashed in just as the Mammoth Graveyard herd thundered past. The noise was deafening, the ground shook with the giant creatures passing. Duke sank to one knee when he couldn't keep his balance any longer. Together the two boys huddled close, eyes shut tight as dust gusted into their shelter.  
  
As quickly as it had come, the noise, dust and bone jarring movement stopped. An eerie quiet settled over everything.  
  
Duke cautiously cracked one eye open. With nothing an immediate threat he opened his eyes fully. He let out a breath he was holding and quickly became aware of the form cradled in his arms.  
  
Yugi was trembling against him, his breaths coming in quick and raspy. Duke looked down at the boy and saw tears cutting paths down some very dusty cheeks. Yugi had a death grip on Duke's vest, his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Yugi, we're safe now. Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded but didn't open his eyes. "My ankle . . .it really hurts."  
  
"Let me look at it." Gently Duke set the petite teen down.  
  
Yugi let go of Duke's clothing and braced himself. Carefully Duke untied Yugi's sneaker, cringing when the other winced in pain. Still moving carefully Duke got the shoe and sock off and rolled up the pant leg. In just the short time since it happened Yugi's ankle had become swollen. The tender skin was turning some lovely shades of red, blue and purple. Duke had a very bad feeling that the ankle was broken.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Yugi asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.  
  
Duke quickly undid the bandana around his forehead. As gently as he could he wrapped Yugi's ankle. The other teen let out a hiss of pain, tears once again running down his cheeks.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but I've got to try and make sure your ankle can't move."  
  
"It's okay. I trust you."  
  
Duke looked up and into those expressive violet eyes. Sure enough trust was shining past the pain the little one was feeling. Duke leaned forward and brushed away some of those salty vapors. Then, in what seemed like slow motion, the dice king gently pressed his lips to Yugi's.  
  
At first Yugi didn't respond at all and Duke felt his heart drop. But just as he was about to pull away Yugi leaned into the kiss. Encouraged Duke ran his tongue over the other boy's mouth begging for entrance. Yugi's slim hand entwined itself in Duke's hair as he deepened the kiss. For what seemed like eternity the two explored the every crevice of each other's mouth.  
  
Finally they broke apart, but only by a couple of inches. Duke gently rubbed his thumb against Yugi's cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Yugi's eyes seemed to search Duke's own emerald orbs. "Why? I thought you like Serenity."  
  
"No, I . . .it was just a kind of cover."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I thought you might freak out. You're a very special person Yugi. I didn't want to scare you away. I'm sorry if I scared you now, but I just couldn't stop myself. I love you."  
  
Yugi smiled gently at the other teen. "I'm not scared. I love you to. I think I have ever since I met you."  
  
Duke sighed and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting next to Yugi. Then, gently he pulled the other boy into his lap. Yugi snuggled into Duke's strong embrace, breathing in the earthy scent of new love. For a few minutes the two just sat there, completely satisfied that they were now together.  
  
"Yugi, can I ask you a question?" Duke hoped that he really wouldn't offend his little one.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I've been noticing that every now and then you seem to zone out. I'm sure the others have noticed it, but no one's said anything."  
  
Duke felt Yugi tense in his arms. Silently he berated himself, now he had scared Yugi. Or worse, maybe he offended the little one and Yugi would demand Duke let him go. The dice king held his breath and waited with a certain dread for the sharp demand.  
  
"Duke have you ever noticed anything differently about me when I duel? Or when we dueled together?"  
  
Duke let out his trapped breath. Then he went over everytime he had watched Yugi duel. Now that he thought about it there was something that seemed at odd with the gentle boy now cradled in his arms.  
  
"Yes, actually now that you mentioned it. You seemed a little harsher, colder. I just never really noticed it before."  
  
"There's a reason for it. And I'll tell you and if you don't want to be around me I'll understand."  
  
With that Yugi told Duke all about the Millenium Puzzle and Yami. Yugi told Duke of how he solved the Puzzle. About how Yami would take over whenever Yugi was in danger or if there was an important duel to be won and Yugi needed the extra help. The petite teen explained how they separated their minds after the duel with Kaiba on top of Pegasus's castle.  
  
"Now we talk on a regular basis. He's my best friend." Now it was Yugi's turn to wait for the hammer to fall.  
  
Duke pondered everything. In the end he decided it didn't matter. As long as he had Yugi with him he didn't care. Besides, Yugi said that this spirit was a part of him and Duke loved every part of Yugi. Even if that meant loving an ancient Egyptian Spirit.  
  
"I love you Yugi." Duke said as he caressed the other cheek and lost himself in those amethyst eyes. "No matter what, I love you. And I love everything about you. Even if it include a five thousand year old spirit. Will I get a chance to really meet him?"  
  
Yugi smile, lighting up the cave with it's brilliance. "Yami said he'd like to meet you to, especially after you saved me."  
  
Duke frowned at this. "Why didn't he help you out there in the gorge?"  
  
Yugi turned an interesting shade of pink. "He tried, but I wouldn't let him. Whenever we switch it takes us about a second to get our bearings again. That and it does require a little concentration. I couldn't risk him getting hurt to help me."  
  
Duke smiled gently at Yugi. "You always think about everyone else first. Even if that other is yourself."  
  
Yugi giggled. "I never thought of it that way."  
  
Duke gave Yugi another little kiss. "How are your friends going to react?"  
  
"They're your friends too." Yugi pondered this for a moment. "I don't think they'll mind. Joey won't care and he's known my sexual orientation for a while. Tea won't care and Tristan might be really happy. Now he knows he can try and win Serenity over without worrying about you."  
  
Duke chuckled. "Ya. I guess your right. Now let's see about finding our friends."  
  
Carefully Duke helped Yugi stand. But it quickly became evident that Yugi couldn't put any weight on his one foot. Also, because of the differences in their heights, walking would have proven very awkward. Duke however has a evil thought and before Yugi realized what was happening he was cradled in Duke's arms once again.  
  
"Duke what are you doing?" Yugi squealed, his cheeks blooming red once again.  
  
"What I've always wanted. To carry you anywhere you want." Duke smirked down at his passenger, reveling in the warmth Yugi provided.  
  
"But you'll get tired from carrying me. And your back. It's still sore from that fall earlier." Yugi protested, but he didn't try to squirm out of Duke's grasp.  
  
"Don't worry little one, we'll take a lot of breaks." Duke planted a small peck of a kiss on Yugi's nose. "Now just settle down and let's go find our friends."  
  
Yugi giggled at Duke's show of affection and cuddled against his love's strong chest. Without hesitation Duke strode out into the sun, squinting as his eyes became adjusted to the light. Although the nagging thought of what Noah might be up to, or if their friends were safe still stirred in his mind, Duke was right now the happiest man alive.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The End  
  
Treska: Well wasn't that a nice little one shot.  
  
Blue: Man did you leave that open for more chapters.  
  
Treska: Ya, well if I ever decide to continue this little story I can. But hopefully my fickle muse will let me get going with the other stories.  
  
Blue: You know I don't ever remember seeing a Duke/Yugi pairing.  
  
Treska: Of course I'm not real good at keeping up with the general flow of stories out there so I haven't a clue if there are any Duke/Yugi pairings. If anyone wants to continue this story please give me a heads up and at least let me review extra chapters before they go out there. Read and review as always. 


End file.
